Exercise equipment has a long history of development. There have been many proposed machines for simulating physical activities—such as running, cycling, and skiing—or otherwise providing a means for exercising on a stationary apparatus, both for fitness and rehabilitation purposes. Correspondingly, there have been proposed systems for integrating computer technology to these machines for improved exercise programming and performance tracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,898 describes an exercise machine for legs and hips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,261 describes a foot exercise machine for bedridden patients.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,337 and 5,904,638 describe a recumbent cycling machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 describes a standing exercise machine that simulates walking jogging, and cross-country skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,941 describes an active and continuous passive motion (CPM) device for cycling upper and lower extremities for rehabilitation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,868 describe a recumbent cycling machine with an interface to a computer and/or video game player.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,514 describe a spring-loaded foot pedaling machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,351 describes a stationary cycling machine with an onboard computer and an interface for communicating with external computers and networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,073 describes a sliding foot/hand exerciser.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0219059 describes a technique for tracking exercises through the use of a mobile monitoring device.
Recent research has suggested that moderate exercise throughout the day can provide additional benefits over merely exercising at the gym for 30 to 60 minutes daily. And in order to address the health concerns presented by the modern sedentary lifestyle, there have been proposed apparatuses for improving the ease and effectiveness of increased exercise throughout a busy work day. In particular, there have been proposed workstations that incorporate elements of an exercise machine and machines dedicated to providing an opportunity for exercise while seated at a work desk.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,497,807 and 7,497,812 describe a stationary cycling assembly for attachment to an underside of a desk and a computer for displaying a virtual exercise environment on the desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,410 describes a cycling apparatus that is mountable to a work chair at a desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,331 describes an elliptical exercise machine that is usable while seated on a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,945 describes an exercise workstation that includes a table assembly having a working surface, and an elliptical trainer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0179411 describes a portable sliding, stepping, and pedaling machine for seated exercise.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0036462 describes an active/passive foot pedaling machine that is usable while seated on a chair.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0009848 describes a portable cycling device that is usable while seated at a desk.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0014609 describes a stationary cycling assembly for attachment to an underside of a desk.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0274622 describes a connector for coupling an exercise device to a five-leg chair.